


blue light

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lien meraup beberapa genggam pasir dari pesisir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : (subtle) Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

Lien mengambil segenggam pasir yang basah, kemudian menjatuhkannya seperti di dalam jam pasir. Kilat biru terlihat sedikit. Kemudian ditendangnya sebagian pasir yang telah jatuh, beriringan dengan datangnya ombak. Cahaya biru tampak membuat lubang di bekas sepakannya. Bibir ombak yang perlahan menjauh juga membawa sebagian warna biru itu, yang menyala sesaat, memudar seiring melenyapnya debur-debur kasar.

Perempuan itu lantas berlari kembali ke ranselnya yang telah basah beberapa langkah di belakang. Membukanya, mengeluarkan sebuah stoples, dan membuka tutupnya dengan terburu-buru sambil menunggu ombak datang.

Selalu ada yang menjadi alasan dia berterima kasih. Aurora, borealis maupun australis, takkan pernah bisa kaumasukkan ke dalam stoples. Permainan kaleidoskopis angkasa raya itu hanya bisa diindera mata dari kejauhan, tak bisa kautangkap untuk diamati di depan hidung. Atau, di lain peristiwa, kau bisa memburu konstelasi dan jalur susu terindah ke puncak gunung atau gurun terkering bebas polusi cahaya, tapi paling tidak, semua itu hanya berhenti di balik lensamu.

Tidak dengan bioluminesensi teluk.

Lien mengambil dua-tiga genggam pasir pantai, kemudian memerangkap ombak juga ke dalamnya.

Pasir itu menyala-nyala biru di dalam stoplesnya.

Dia ambil ranselnya, dia sampirkan di bahu, dalam keadaan masih menganga seperti seekor kuda nil lapar, dan stoples itu di tangan kirinya. Dia tinggalkan Teluk Halong dengan mobil biru antik tahun 90-an itu, yang berderit ketika ditutup dan berderak saat dihidupkan.

* * *

"Mana?"

Lien, juga bertopang dagu sama seperti Jett di sandaran kursi pengemudi, mengangkat alisnya.

"Kurasa mereka sudah mati."

Lien mengambil stoples itu, mengguncang-guncangkannya seperti mainan di toko, yang dibingkai kaca dan diisi pasir warna-warni, tetapi air laut di dalamnya hanya mengeruh, tak berwarna.

"Apa mereka punya, yah, semacam jam internal?" Jett menganalisa dengan polos, "bahwa mereka baru akan menyala saat malam?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar mekanisme seperti itu." Lien meletakkan kembali stoples itu di bangku belakang. "Ya sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah mati. Malam ini kubawa saja kau ke teluknya."

"Jangan." Jett menyandarkan kepala di atas tangannya. "Besok pagi-pagi kita sudah harus pergi. Kita tidak boleh berkendara jauh-jauh."

Lien baru memikirkannya sekali lagi. Enam jam perjalanan bolak-balik, dan rasanya itu akan terlalu menyita waktu. Dan penerbangan ke Washington adalah perjalanan panjang yang dimulai pukul lima pagi. Tidak, memang tidak bisa.

"Dan, huh, satu-satunya wakil wanita dari Asia?" Jett menyinggung kembali misi yang akan dimulai besok.

"Yang pertama dari Asia Tenggara," Lien menambahkan, dengan nada yang benar-benar datar dan tak terdengar antusias.

"Kurasa Alfred memberimu misi ini untuk membayar dosa masa lalunya." Jett melirik sedikit. Perlahan, seiring waktu, ia paham bahwa menyinggung masa lalu bukanlah hal yang tabu sekarang. Paling tidak, hal tersebut tak terlalu mengubah ekspresi Lien saat mendengarnya.

Lien menyeringai halus, terdengar tawa halus yang sengaja disembunyikan. "Alfred bukanlah orang yang hidup di masa lalu. Kurasa dia hanya memilih nama dari sebuah daftar sambil menutup matanya, melingkarinya secara acak sebanyak sembilan kali."

Jett tak menambahkan, Lien sendiri tetap diam. Dia memutar tubuhnya, mengambil stoples barusan untuk kembali mengamatinya, kali ini tidak dengan mengguncang-guncang. Ia hanya memutarnya, melihat baik-baik untuk mencari jejak biru-biru yang tersisa, yang memang tak ada sama sekali. Ia mulai merasa bersalah, baik pada makhluk-makhluk malang itu ataupun Jett.

Jett berkedip lebih cepat, menoleh tepat saat Lien meletakkan benda tersebut dengan putus asa di antara mereka berdua. "Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu memberikan benda ini padaku—yah, asumsikan dia bisa menyala malam ini, atau detik ini? Kenang-kenangan?"

"Hah. Seolah aku bakal mati di misi ini. Ini bukan kali pertama badan antariksa Alfred meluncurkan roket berisi manusia, tahu. Dan kita bukan orang sembarangan, hm?"

Jett tersenyum miring, cukup untuk membuat Lien curiga bahwa kata-katanya terdengar lain jika didengarkan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau mengucapkan kata 'kita' dengan mudah sekal. Seolah kita adalah satu, dan, hm, padahal yang berangkat hanya kau sendiri, seakan—"

"Stop berteori," Lien menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jett. "Sekarang tolong terimalah alasan bahwa sebenarnya aku melakukannya hanya untuk mencoba mewujudkan hal-hal artistik nyentrik yang akan membuatmu mengingatku saat kau tidak bisa menggangguku lewat pesan instan manapun."

Jett tertawa seakan tak pernah bisan melakukannya, dan Lien hanya memutar bola mata seolah dia tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut sebelumnya.

"Tapi idemu bagus juga. Mungkin aku akan menyimpan benda ini," Jett mengambil stoples tersebut, memutar-mutarnya, "lalu memasukkan seekor ikan ke dalamnya. Mendekor sekitarnya dengan batu-batu kecil, menancapkan papan kecil dengan tulisan 'Kandang Tercantik' di atas pasirnya—"

"Kurasa 'akuarium' tidak sama dengan 'kandang'."

"Tapi esensi kandang adalah mengurung, dan apa bedanya dengan memindahkan ikan dari rumahnya ke dalam tempat asing, kemudian minimal sepuluh kali sehari dipelototi oleh si pemilik yang seperti raksasa?"

Lien berpikir untuk menyedot energi entah dari mana untuk melawan cara pemuda ini menyergahnya. Setiap pembicaraan selalu terlempar jauh dari asal-mulanya, dan Jett tampaknya terlalu bahagia dengan itu semua.

Ia merenung, lama, dan tak ia sadari Jett melihatnya menekuri stoples di tangan Jett tersebut.

"Hei, jangan sedih saat kadomu gagal. Bukan masalah besar buatku. Masalah besarnya adalah saat kau tidak lagi berusaha memberiku kado."

Lien berkedip. Jett berkedip.

Beberapa kali, mereka mengulangnya.

"Jadi," Jett mematahkan padatnya kesunyian yang aneh itu, "mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi makan. Lien, kita sudah berada di sini lebih dari setengah jam dan mesin mobilmu masih menyala."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Teluk Halong, Vietnam, adalah salah satu tempat untuk mengamati bioluminesens berwarna hijau-biru. warna neon itu berasal dari plankton. go see the wonder! tapi sebelumnya, aku nggak pernah mencoba meraup pasir pantai Halong, memasukkanya ke dalam stoples, dan mencoba melihat apakah aku bisa bikin lampu kamar dari benda itu, ya, so lien's effort is purely imagination =))


End file.
